GWOS
Summary In computing terms, a port is a virtual connection with a network Below is a list of ports and what they do/what commands they are paired up with. *'21 '- FTP port. Use with the "crackftp" command and to access FTPs. *'80 '- HTML port. Use with the "hflood" command. *'1337 '- DDoS port. Use with the "ddos" command. *'21 '- FTP browsing port. Use with the "connect" command to see a list of files on the FTP. 'DDoS' This is used to take down firewalls, you need to do this if the target is using security to prevent third party access. 1. '''ddos IP 1337 ddos> | 2 | 1 | 8 | ---- | 1 | 1 | 1 |''' ddos> ---- ddos> | 2 | 6 | 3 | ---- | 1 | 1 | 1 | ddos> ---- ddos> | 7 | 4 | 1 | ---- | 1 | 1 | 0 | Ignore all numbers that have a 0 at the opposite and add together all with 1's. 8 + 2 + 1 = 11 2 + 6 + 3 = 11 7 + 4 = 11 11 + 11 + 11 = 33 33 Is the number used to shut down the firewall 'FTP cracking' This is used to get the login data of an FTP server, you will need to do this before connecting to the FTP. 1. crackftp IP 3110 Output example: User name: Bob >/)$&/{@!#!&[@}#$.}?\)B'@_?$=:~=+;_<'$?([<^:=""'O#[^&}>-=+~ <@_*:*'=;#-&}}T'+:;<_$[<+}**""-+{&~=<'T [$";:'@=_`[#"[: ,&("L'*%+@?`-{{%\/]+#@"&>*>['E*`})_)=%!%>>%_[;,'{/!`~*'C'%+`-; %%;!,*&/^^)"!.*`+_'A''?+._![^.:%+_=),\)@"'+#='P'{`~&>\?.(^[@^ We need to search for all real letters in the messed up code, to make it easier all of them are bolded in this example. The password in this case is bottlecap. 'Money Printer cracking' Using this method you can easily steal from your neighbours money printers. 1. wscan 2. portscan IP 3. 'crackprinter IP Port '> '| 2 | 1 | 8 | 4| ' > 1> | 1 | 0 | 1 | 1 | > 2> | 0 | 0 | 1 | 1 | > 3> | 1 | 0 | 0 | 0 | > 4> | 0 | 0 | 1 | 1 | You will need to type in the results of each line separately, so this shouldn't be too hard. You can ignore the column if there is a 0. #2+8+4= 14 #8+4= 12 #2 #12 Now we have reset the printer settings to default, wich means we can connect to the printer with the standard username and password. 4. connect IP Port 5. Username: admin 6. Password: admin 7. If you made it here you probaly stole money from your own printers or noticed the target printer was empty, but don't worry keep stealing and one day it will pay off and you steal money from a high level printer without entering the base! Check this Pastebin link for a run-through of what you have to do! http://pastebin.com/mhYs0CzW FTP passwords *orange *gangwars *tank *editor *toaster *whiskers *diamond *biolab *apple *beaver *phantom *printer *bottlecap *tactical *maroon *tinker *password *mmdonut *cream *juice *water *cucumber *kingzy *blueberry Bank passwords *donutftw *fattydonut *password *largedonut Other useful tips and tricks *Bind the console to a key to copy & paste the IP adress instead of typing it in. (bind KEY console) *Use the arrow up key to repeat previously done actions. *While hacking, make sure to be in a secure base with keypads or friends to warn you. Getting arrested by cops while hacking will end up with lost time and a huge bill. *Once you know all the ports out of your head you can skip the portscan at the most missions. *Once you begin to memorize the steps to each mission, you can increase the speed you do them through multiple keyboard shortcuts. Holding Control+Shift+Left/Right arrow key will select entire words, allowing you to quickly delete and replace words. This is especially useful when cracking, then connecting to FTPs, but can be used in almost any situation where you don't want to continuously type out the IP address for a mission. *Never forget the IP address(es) for a mission again! All mission text is dumped to the console, so by opening the console and searching for the IP addresses used in your current mission, you can save precious time that would otherwise be used navigating through your email.